It is known in the art relating to television and video monitors to provide a glare reduction device to reduce and/or prevent glare on the monitor created by ambient light. Ambient light, especially in an outdoor environment, makes it difficult to see the monitor screen properly. It is necessary to preclude as much of this light as possible from reaching the screen so that viewing of the video screen is improved.
Applicant herein invented a hood for a video screen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,420 with a rigid walled structure which has been sold to eliminate glare on a video screen. However, the rigid walled structure is not easily portable and does not lend itself to adaption to video screens in a range of sizes. There is a need for a device that is durable, lightweight, portable and easily attachable to a television or video monitor and adaptable to video screens in a range of sizes.